


Свидание на четверых

by Amaryllis133, Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя просто так взять и расстаться с Биргит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание на четверых

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к драбблу [Понедельник](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1071492).  
> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013** , 2 левел, мини.  
> В соавторстве с **Дженовиком**.

У Биргит был сложный характер, тяжёлый подбородок и широкие плечи.

У чудесного создания рядом с ней — сногсшибательная грудь, чувственные губы, а в глазах — столько обжигающей молодости, сколько бывает только у подростков без семьи, работы и планов на завтрашний вечер.

— Это Мария, — неохотно представила Биргит.

Что ж, неудивительно, что она бросила Кристиана и ушла к Марии.

Чёрт, Кристиан сам ушёл бы к Марии, если бы мог.

За угловой барной стойкой она совершенно непринуждённо устроилась рядом с Алексом, и вряд ли нашлись бы сегодня в этом баре ещё одни такие длинные ноги, такая короткая юбка и женщина, которая с подобной ловкостью управлялась с тем и другим. Впрочем, кадрить эти ноги в присутствии Биргит Кристиан не рискнул бы — её сложный характер за полгода отношений он успел прочувствовать на себе в полной мере.

— Э-э… очень приятно, — выжал он из себя улыбку и потянулся за тарелкой с чипсами, чтобы занять руки. — Алекс, это Биргит и её подруга. Биргит, это Алекс, я тебе о нём рассказывал. Меня зовут Кристиан Бёк, и мы с вами, Мария, видимся впервые, если не ошибаюсь?

— Впервые. Мне тоже приятно, — сказала Мария и улыбнулась в ответ — словно кто-то отдёрнул занавеску и в полутёмное помещение бара хлынул солнечный свет, даром что время близилось к полуночи.

Чёрт, подумал Кристиан. Совершенно невозможно и крайне возмутительно. Где Биргит её откопала, и почему Биргит, это должен был сделать он!

Сидевший рядом Алекс кашлянул — очень вежливо, даже интеллигентно, как умел в совершенстве.

И тоже полез на амбразуру.

— Александр Брандтнер, криминальная полиция Вены, — сказал он и улыбнулся не менее ослепительно — это он тоже умел, Кристиан знал по себе, потому что обычно именно на нём Алекс и тренировался. Биргит кинула неодобрительный взгляд — почему-то на Марию — и села рядом, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Одно пиво и одну ром-колу, — бросила она бармену.

И вот тут у Кристиана щёлкнуло в первый раз.

— Я рад за вас, — сказал он по возможности более сдержанно. И тут же, кашлянув — не так интеллигенттно, как Алекс, но тоже неплохо — поправил сам себя: — Мы — рады.

Алекс кивнул с серьёзным лицом и поднял свой бокал с пивом.

— Не сомневайтесь, мы понимаем, что вы приняли непростое, но очень важное решение. В жизни ведь что главное? В жизни главное — найти своего человека! А найдя однажды, не отпускать до конца своих дней, невзирая на предрассудки и непонимание окружающих. Как сказала одна русская поэтесса, если волнение от встречи двух женщин равно волнению от встречи мужчины и женщины, то любви — ровно в два раза больше! Встреча двух женщин — она… м-м… глубже, понимаете ли, и уже потому, что она вне исконной.. м-м… мужской и женской… кхм. Тематики? Да, определённо. Вне, абсолютно и полностью!

Алекс выдохнул и замолчал, очевидно, очень собой довольный. Кристиан не стал сомневаться в том, где и в каком уголке своего дома Алекс начитался этой порнухи.

А еще по Алексу было хорошо видно, что он нервничает. Не то чтобы он был чересчур консервативен… нет, на самом деле, он просто и прозаично был слегка гомофобом.

— Ты со своими коллегами всем делишься, не так ли, Кристиан? — спросила Биргит, забирая у бармена своё пиво.

— Несомненно, вы очень взволнованы, — добавила Мария, убирая со лба прядь волос.

Ладонь у неё была узкой и нежной, и вместе с движением руки качнулось в сторону грандиозное декольте. Кристиан заглянул в него с хладнокровным интересом, решил, что вполне мог бы в нём утонуть — о, как бы он в нём тонул! — но на сегодня у него были другие планы.

— Разумеется, взволнованы, — кивнул Кристиан, медленно подбираясь к Алексу, — и разумеется, просто коллегам я рассказываю не всё.

Бестолковый Алекс заботливо отодвинулся, решив, что загораживает другу обзор. На самом деле он тоже был не дурак побарахтаться в декольте, но чувство прекрасного в нём соседствовало с искренней заботой о чувстве прекрасного своего ближнего.

Иногда за Алексовы высокие порывы Кристиану хотелось сделать ему что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы отвлечь от привычки наносить пользу тем, кто её не ждёт и не просит, но в целом Кристиан его любил. По-своему, конечно, по-дружески — безо всяких! Вот только Биргит об этом знать было совершенно необязательно.

— Не думал, что мы встретимся вот так внезапно, — сказал Кристиан нервно, пытаясь ногой добраться до лодыжки Алекса, не перепутав при этом с чрезвычайно длинными женскими ножками.

Ножки Марии, Кристиан, пожалуй, пережил бы, а вот Биргит могла пнуть в ответ тяжёлым армейским сапогом.

Больно пнуть.

Интересно, как он вообще встречался с ней последние полгода?

— Да, я тоже, — неожиданно мирно ответила Биргит, отодвинула бокал с пивом, из которого не сделала ни единого глотка, и достала свои любимые сигареты. — Вы же не против?

Алекс быстро помотал головой. Кристиан промолчал. Биргит вытащила зажигалку, сунула сигарету в рот, совершенно по-мужски подкурила, подняла голову, расслабленно откидываясь на стуле, и выдохнула дым.

— Поразительно, как быстро ты оправился, Кристиан.

Кристиан с тоской подумал, что она никогда не звала его «Крисом». Или «милым», на крайний случай. Как настоящий мужчина Кристиан презирал всё это бабское сюсюканье, но в душе ему очень хотелось однажды услышать в свой адрес нечто подобное, по-женски беспомощное и трогательное. И выдать в ответ что-то вроде «Я с тобой, бэби». В своей голове Кристиан очень чётко проговаривал это «бэби», глубоким грудным голосом, от которого млели все вокруг в радиусе пятнадцати метров. К сожалению или к счастью, в голове у него было не настолько людно.

Ну, хотя бы не «Бёком». А могла ведь…

— Я в порядке, — с достоинством ответил он, вздёрнув подбородок — привычным движением человека невысокого роста. Мария глянула на него с ноткой жалости в тёмных глазах, и Кристиан внезапно разозлился.

— Я в порядке, — повторил он, теперь уже с вызовом. — И я очень рад, что между нами всё разрешилось, Бирги. Мне кажется, мы никогда не подходили друг другу.

— Да вы что? — ненатурально удивился Алекс, поперхнулся пивом и снова притих.

Биргит улыбнулась — не слишком весёлой улыбкой, и склонила голову набок.

А Кристиан тут же вспомнил, почему встречался, почему полгода и почему именно с ней. Вот эти вот маленькие моменты — когда глаза в глаза, и сразу становится ясно со следствиями, причинами, и хочется тут же извиниться за то, что сказал или сделал, просто потому что Биргит вот так смотрит и вот так приподнимает уголки губ.

И Кристиан даже почти извинился. Нахлынуло волной чувство — это нужно сделать именно сейчас — и Кристиан тут же открыл рот, чтобы сказать «прости, я был неправ», или, может быть, даже «пожалуйста, возвращайся домой», только чтобы не видеть этого взгляда.

Только, как это обычно бывает, Мария успела раньше.

— Вы знаете, а мы решили съехаться, — жизнерадостно сообщила она, хватая Биргит за локоть и цепляясь за него грудастой пиявкой.

Кристиан снова — и снова с тоской — подумал о просторных комнатах квартиры Биргит, доставшихся ей в наследство. За полгода они так и не определились, где комфортнее обоим — Кристиан чувствовал себя на её территории иждивенцем, а в его собственной крохотной квартирке двоим было просто невыносимо тесно.

А потом он подумал о доме Алекса. Доставшемся Алексу… ну, пожалуй, тоже в наследство. И о том, что в доме Алекса он лишним себя не чувствовал никогда.

Жизнь бывает временами поразительно иронична.

И ведь как они так, всего неделя прошла, а уже собрались съезжаться, неужели для Биргит действительно так мало значили эти отношения?..

Биргит глянула на него с насмешкой, ещё раз затянулась сигаретой — и в этот самый момент у Кристиана щёлкнуло второй раз. И Алекс оказался окончательно приговорён.

— А мы тоже! — внезапно даже для самого себя рявкнул Кристиан, одновременно добираясь до лодыжки Алекса и пиная его же локтем в бок.

Тот охнул, подскочил на стуле и пролил пиво на стойку — Мария едва успела убрать руку.

— Кажется, для твоего друга это новость, — заметила Биргит, обнимая Марию за талию. — У вас не настолько доверительные отношения?

— У нас не отношения, — успел было вставить Алекс, но снова получил локтем.

— У нас любовь, — не терпящим возражений тоном подвёл черту Кристиан. И, чтобы окончательно расставить всё по местам, лапнул Алекса за задницу. Хозяйским таким жестом, чтобы все сразу поняли, кто здесь, черт побери, топ. Из туалетного журнала ему помнились только термины «топ» и «боттом», а ещё какое-то «стоп-слово», но, судя по всему, дальнейшие познания были без надобности — впечатление было произведено.

На Алекса в том числе.

Кристиан впервые видел своего друга, шефа и, начиная с прошлой минуты, партнёра таким… таким. Лицо Алекса вытянулось, приобрело удивительно пустое и бессмысленное выражение, словно где-то там, в мозгу, что-то закоротило, пальцы судорожно сжались, затем разжались — слава богу, бокала в них уже не было. Помимо всего прочего, у Алекса открылся рот, и Кристиан, догадываясь, что это чревато непоправимыми заявлениями, поспешно, хоть и несколько неуклюже, погладил его по плечу. Рот захлопнулся мгновенно.

— Он просто не ожидал, — пояснил Кристиан всю эту сложноопределимую реакцию. — Видите ли, я хотел сделать сюрприз. Мы так долго скрывали свои отношения, что, боюсь, он потерял всякую надежду…

По лицу Алекса было заметно, что он потерял не только надежду, но и веру в людей, и здравый смысл, и заодно, кажется, дар речи. Кристиан счёл это достижением.

— В общем, нас можно поздравить, — немного невпопад заключил он и неловко покачал носком ботинка. Тишина начала слегка напрягать — пришлось нарушать её барменом и заказом двойного виски.

Биргит сухо кивнула.

— Поздравляю, господин Брандтнер. И соболезную.

— Всегда ценил твоё чувство юмора, — Кристиан не удержался, съязвил; и тут же пожалел — носок ботинка Биргит угрожающе качнулся в его сторону. Мария хихикнула и потянулась за чипсами.

— Стараюсь беречь фигуру, — пояснила она, хотя никто ничего не спрашивал, — но иногда так хочется себя чем-то побаловать!

Кристиан впервые за вечер подумал, что от Биргит к Марии он всё-таки не ушел бы. Даже несмотря на округлые бонусы.

Алекс тем временем отмер, глянул на Кристиана, приподнял бровь — лицо у него сделалось наглым и хитрым — и неожиданно подмигнул.

Вот тут бы Кристиану, пожалуй, нужно было бы насторожиться.

В принципе, соображал Алекс не слишком быстро — новая информация им обрабатывалась долго и кропотливо (иногда он просто на ней зависал), а позже сортировалась по полочкам памяти и там находилась до тех пор, пока Алекс ее с этих полочек не извлекал. Минус был в том, что мусор он с полочек не выбрасывал — любая информация почиталась им нужной и ценной, так что скорость поиска и сортировки данных иногда достигала размеров прямо-таки неприличных — вот как сейчас.

Но вместе с тем как-то так складывалось в этой жизни, что все начинания Александр Брандтнер, с его старомодным, но крайне упорным процессором, захламленной памятью и некоторой твердолобостью в ряде узких вопросов, всегда доводил до конца.

Поэтому Кристиану, который соображал вообще-то гораздо быстрее, стоило догадаться о том, что не всё чисто с этим подмигиванием в тот самый момент, когда рука Алекса мирно переползла с барной стойки на его, Крисово, плечо и там замерла, как будто не было для руки Алекса ничего естественнее.

— Мы с Крисом действительно не хотели афишировать наши, гм… отношения, но я рад, что всё разрешилось, — улыбнулся Алекс, отворачиваясь от Кристиана, — Теперь я наконец смогу сделать его по-настоящему счастливым. В отличие от некоторых, — многозначительно добавил он, глядя на Биргит.

Теперь завис уже Кристиан. Бармен, который выступал молчаливым свидетелем их беседы, без лишних слов поставил перед ними порцию двойного виски.

Кристиан кивнул благодарно, взял бокал, стараясь поменьше шевелить плечом, на котором всё ещё комфортно располагалась Алексова ладонь, и выпил содержимое бокала залпом.

Биргит поморщилась, глядя на него, и это чуть было не отрезвило — к счастью, только разозлило.

— Спасибо, Алекс, — со значением проговорил Кристиан, откидываясь на стуле и не сводя глаз с бывшей подруги. — Я так давно ждал этих слов, ты себе не представляешь. Хочешь кальмаров?

— Хочу, — согласился Алекс. — Передай, будь добр.

И чуть не подавился заботливо впихнутым в рот пучком соленых кальмаров.

— Какая прелесть, — умилилась Мария, ненавязчиво поправляя лифчик. — А расскажите, как вы познакомились?

Кристиан закинул ногу на ногу и похлопал кашляющего Алекса по спине.

— Он прыгнул в Дунай, — мечтательно сказал он. — В середине октября.

— О боже! — Мария прижала ладошки к пухлым губам. — Он спасал тебя? Это так романтично!

— Не меня, — слегка уязвлённо отозвался Кристиан. — Я, между прочим, плавать умею прекрасно.

Бигрит фыркнула, но ничего не сказала.

— Второй разряд, — на всякий случай уточнил Кристиан. — Но это неважно, тонул всё равно не я. Тонул один важный вещ…

«Один важный вещдок», чуть не ляпнул он, но опомнился. Слишком прозаично для первого свидания.

— Один важный вещ? — скептически уточнила Биргит.

— Очень важный вещ! — вклинился Алекс.

Три пары глаз воззрились на него с интересом.

Алекс откашлялся последний раз.

— Его любимый галстук, — выдал он и зашарил рукой по стойке. Смекалистый бармен тут же сунул в неё еще один бокал.

— Могу я узнать, Кристиан, — осведомилась Биргит, — что твой галстук делал в Дунае в середине октября?

— Упал, — беспечно махнул рукой Кристиан. Алексова ладонь на плече — а она всё ещё упорно оставалась на плече, несмотря на все Кристиановы телодвижения — слегка сжалась. Кристиан ответил на удар соответствующе — взял из тарелки кусочек кальмара, закинул в рот, выдохнул, поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Алекса своей. — Ну, знаешь, как это бывает. Попадается горячее дельце и горячий сотрудник, а потом тебе немедленно хочется что-нибудь где-нибудь ослабить. Я, конечно, имею в виду галстук, — добавил он, когда Мария с оскорбленным видом попыталась натянуть юбку на колени. Бессмысленная затея, когда имеешь дело с мини.

Нет, действительно, что Биргит вообще нашла в этой девице?

Алекс попытался освободить руку — Кристиан только сжал пальцы. Казалось, виски всасывалось в кровь мгновенно, голова с каждой секундой становилась легче, хватка — крепче, а настроение — лучше.

Безмятежный вечер воскресенья с бывшей, которая пришла со своей девушкой — что может быть лучше? Только вечер с Алексом, который теперь не только друг, товарищ и брат, но ещё и бойфренд.

С этой уже слегка нетрезвой мыслью Кристиан стащил ладонь Алекса со своего плеча — ладонь сопротивлялась — и с силой устроил её на своей талии.

Да, лучше определённо не может быть ничего.

Неизвестно, разделял ли его настроение Алекс, но как раз это сейчас волновало Кристиана меньше всего.

— Всем виски! — радостно заявил он бармену, с намёком постучав пустым стаканом по столу. — Угощаю!

— Мне не нужно, — нахмурилась Биргит, накрывая свой бокал с пивом ладонью. Алекс тоже хотел, но не успел — ему плеснули первому. Мария, оживившись, тоже придвинулась ближе к стойке, а заодно и ближе к Алексу, и Кристиан немедленно почувствовал укол ревности. Почему-то пересечение Алекса и этой конкретной груди виделось Кристиану едва ли не изменой, осталось только определить — кому.

— Крис, — неуверенно окликнул его Алекс. — Ты помнишь, что у тебя аванс только через неделю? Крис? Эм… милый?

— Мы ведь уже решили, что я переезжаю к тебе, — безмятежно отозвался Кристиан. — Значит, и финансы у нас теперь общие. Ты ведь не оставишь меня в трудную минуту? Ты ведь обещал, что будешь со мной в горе и в радости…

— Не обещал, — осадил его Алекс, перекрывая умилённый писк Марии. — Пока еще. Тем более, в Австрии однополые браки пока не узаконены.

— А мы поедем в Голландию, — живо отозвался Кристиан и снова приложился к стакану.

Виски в нём было на два пальца — то есть вдвое больше, чем обычно нужно было Кристиану для того, чтобы почувствовать себя взбудораженно-нетрезвым.

Алекс посмотрел на него несчастным взглядом.

Пусть смотрит, подлец, подумал Кристиан, у него зарплата всё равно в полтора раза больше.

Ладонь Алекса сползла на бедро — видимо, ей так было удобнее — горячая даже сквозь штанину. Кристиан пришёл в ужас — ненадолго, потом влез взглядом в декольте Марии, попытался обнаружить то же самое у Биргит и не нашёл. Ужас как-то плавно трансформировался в лёгкое злорадство — даже у Алекса грудь была больше, чем у Биргит.

— Мне нужно в уборную, — объявила Мария и встала со стула. Кокетливо подмигнула Алексу. — Кто-нибудь может меня проводить?

— Разумеется, — галантно ответил Алекс, опередив дёрнувшегося было Кристиана. — Я провожу. Идёмте.

Без руки Алекса на бедре стало пусто и как-то даже одиноко. Кристиан проводил взглядом колыхающиеся достоинства Марии и подтянутую задницу Брандтнера, оценил, как они смотрятся вместе, и понял, что настроение безнадёжно испортилось.

— Скажи, — внезапно заговорила Биргит, — как давно это случилось?

— А? — рассеянно переспросил Кристиан, увлекшись наблюдением. Пожалуй, попка Марии всё-таки чересчур великовата, не то что аккуратная Алексова…

— Когда Алекс нырял за твоим галстуком, — раздражённо уточнила Биргит, и Кристиан мельком озадачился, с чего она так на него зла.

— Октябрь, я же сказал. С год назад примерно, тогда ещё Фрица в отделе не было…

— И ты молчал, — негромко сказала Биргит.

— А? — снова переспросил Кристиан. После двух двойных виски следить за нитью беседы становилось всё сложнее. — Ты вообще о чём?

— Какая же ты всё-таки сволочь, — сказала Биргит. И посмотрела на него — так, как не смотрела никогда.

Кристиан даже протрезвел. Не совсем, но достаточно.

— А почему? — глупо спросил он.

Он впервые в жизни видел, как Биргит собирается плакать. Она не плакала при нём ни разу, да и сейчас, похоже, не собиралась, но он отчётливо видел, как повлажнели её глаза — боже, он в жизни бы не поверил, что у его Биргит могут быть такие глаза! Такие, злые и беспомощные одновременно.

Она что, действительно собирается расплакаться?

— Скоро вернусь, — бросила она, прихватила сумку и направилась в сторону туалета. Кристиан посидел минуту на месте, собираясь с мыслями, затем в голове наконец щёлкнуло в третий раз, и он решительно направился следом.

Не забыв предварительно опустошить Алексов бокал виски. Ему предстоял непростой разговор, а виски в таких разговорах лишним не бывает.

Биргит нашлась в женском туалете. Кристиан, уже успевший основательно обшарить мужской, этому факту почему-то очень удивился.

Алекс, который тоже обнаружился в женском туалете между Марией и Биргит, удивил Кристиана ещё больше. О том, что он сам делает в этом самом женском туалете, Кристиан думать не собирался — границы логики были сейчас привлекательно размазаны. Его не задела Биргит с возмутительно раскрасневшимся лицом, не смутила Мария, прижатая Алексом к стене, зато Алекс с несколько ошалевшим выражением лица, зажатый между дамами, возмутил Кристиана невероятно. Чёрт возьми, они только сегодня успели выяснить, что у них и в горести, и в радости, а этот сукин сын уже обнимается в женском туалете с бывшей женщиной Кристиана и с самыми классными ногами и сиськами в этом баре!

— Какая же ты всё-таки сволочь, Алекс, — не нашелся с лучшим ответом Кристиан. — Не ожидал!

Судя по выражению лица, Алекс тоже не ожидал подобного развития событий; как, впрочем, и Биргит, вылетевшая из помещения и со всей силы хлопнувшая дверью напоследок, и только Мария с неприлично задравшейся юбкой выглядела взъерошенной, но весьма довольной.

Ноги сами понесли Кристиана на улицу — следом за Биргит.

Она широкими шагами двигалась к остановке, на ходу завязывая шарф, и Кристиану пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы её догнать.

— Бирги! — Он ухватил её за рукав плаща, поскользнулся в луже и чуть не грохнулся в неё же, но Биргит вовремя подхватила его под руку.

— Стоило бы дать тебе упасть, — желчно сказала она.

Кристиан помотал головой и постарался стать ровно.

В голове почему засела занозой мысль «Алекс — сволочь!», и ни единой разумной причины тому, что он в середине октября выскочил на улицу в одной рубашке — кажется, пиджак остался висеть на стуле — за женщиной, которая сама его бросила ради другой женщины.

— Это нечестно, ты знаешь? — спросил Кристиан вяло. Мир вокруг слегка пошатнулся, но устоял. — Почему тебе достались самые красивые сиськи, а мне — Алекс?

— Ты чушь несешь, — почти ласково ответила Биргит. — Тебе нельзя столько пить.

— Не несу, — упрямо возразил Кристиан. — Это ты меня бросила. Ты меня бросила, а скотиной вышел почему-то я.

— Ты трахался с этим сладеньким комиссаром за моей спиной, Кристиан.

— Крис, в конце концов, хотя бы сейчас можно, чтобы просто Крис? И ни с кем я не трахался.

Мир снова пошатнулся, в этот раз сильнее.

— Так, мне надо присесть, — Кристиан огляделся по сторонам. Неподалёку обнаружился чудесный удобный бордюр, на который он и рухнул, почему-то больно ударившись рукой, ногой и спиной.

— О боже мой, — сказали над головой. Кристиан был согласен — прямо сейчас, прислонившись головой то ли к очень удачному столбу, то ли к чьей-то коленке, он тоже готов был воздать всевышнему по заслугам — мир был темен и плавно летел над головой, а столб — или всё-таки чьё-то колено — удивительно мягок.

— Тебя даже на неделю нельзя оставить одного, — сказали над ухом.

— Так не оставляй, — пробормотал Кристиан в ответ, не шевелясь — лежать было хорошо, постепенно накатывало умиротворение, а с ним и холод, но ради первого можно было чуток потерпеть. — Это ведь ты ушла первая. Почему я не мог ответить тем же?

— Дурачок, — щёку обдало дыханием. — Ты не ушёл, ты притворился, что ушёл. Это ведь совершенно разные вещи.

— Будто ты ушла по-настоящему, — полусонно сказал он в ответ и понял, что угадал, по мгновенной тишине в ответ. — А про Алекса не надо, он настоящий. Он хороший. И красивый. И мой лучший друг. Вот. А твоя Мария дура. Извини, — тут же поправился он. — Но правда же!

— Извинения приняты, — отозвался голос со смешком. Кристиан нутром почуял, что его действительно простили, но что-то всё равно было не в порядке.

— И грудь у неё тоже ненастоящая, — буркнул он напоследок. В ответ фыркнули.

— Забирайте его, — сказали над головой. — Вы у нас, господин Брандтнер, хороший, красивый и лучший друг, так что нянчитесь с ним сами. А у меня в одиннадцать уходит последняя маршрутка.

— А Мария?

— Уверена, она не пропадет, — ответили со смешком.

Кристиан понял, что вокруг что-то происходит, когда столб — или всё же колено? — двинулось в сторону. Лицо Биргит, сейчас совершенно умиротворённое, оказалось рядом.

— Ну и несёт от тебя, — улыбнулась она. И поцеловала. Совсем легко, мимолётно и на этот раз Кристиан понял — у них и в самом деле всё закончилось. Они расстались хорошо, правильно, как и должны были изначально, а Биргит, возможно, и в самом деле бисексуальна, но это неважно же. Главное что никаких обид, никаких криков и никаких марий, просто иногда люди расходятся, и иногда это лучшее, что они могут сделать друг для друга.

Вот и они сейчас расходились.

Когда лицо Биргит снова отдалилось, Кристиан честно попытался её остановить и даже почти поймал край осеннего пальто, но всё-таки промахнулся.

— До свидания, — сказала Биргит.

— Думаю, лучше не надо, — ответил ей голос, который Кристиан наконец опознал как Алексов.

— Тут вы правы.

И осеннее пальто всего за несколько секунд исчезло из виду. А пьяный половиной бокала виски Кристиан Бёк, в одной рубашке, помятый, а теперь ещё и немного грязный — остался сидеть на бордюре.

 

— Нет, это положительно никуда не годится, — мрачно сказал Кристиан Бёк, переступая порог родного комиссариата и придерживая тяжёлую голову не менее тяжёлой рукой.

Кунц облизнул ложку, посмотрел на Кристиана флегматично и вздохнул.

— На этот раз я с тобой согласен, — подал голос не менее мрачный Алекс из-за своего рабочего стола.

Рекс из солидарности заворчал со своего лежака и тоже спрятал голову в лапах.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил устало Кунц, отставляя йогурт.

— Бабы! — рявкнул Кристиан и тут же сам пожалел о громкости своего голоса. — Чертовы бабы, от которых одни проблемы!

— Тебя же бросили целую неделю назад, — сказал Кунц терпеливо.

Кристиан глянул на него зло.

— Алекс, скажи ему.

— Его бросили неделю назад, — подтвердил Алекс — Со вчерашнего вечера уже окончательно, кажется.

— Вчера меня бросили дважды, — не замедлил вставить шпильку Кристиан. Его обуревали смешанные чувства по отношению к Алексу на фоне вчерашнего, и мстительные определённо имели под собой основания. — Причём второй раз — с особой жестокостью. Можно сказать, прямо-таки втоптали меня в грязь вместе со всеми моими душевными порывами.

— А потом тащили тебя на руках до самой машины, — буркнул Алекс. — Тебе пора сесть на диету, Крис.

— А ты мне не подружка, чтоб указывать, — огрызнулся Кристиан. — Всё, момент упущен, поезд ушёл!

— А? — переспросил Кунц и облизал ложку ещё раз.

— Больше никаких баров по воскресеньям, — попытался поставить точку Алекс.

Кристиан посмотрел на него зло.

— Ты-то на что жалуешься? Тебе обломился секс в туалете.

— Я бы никогда, — возразил Алекс с достоинством и спрятался за папкой с очередным делом.

— Ладно, только прелюдия. И двойной виски за мой счёт.

— Это был мой счёт! — оскорбился Алекс. — И бармен смешал мой виски с пивом.

— А это уже не мои проблемы, — отмахнулся Кристиан, проходя к своему рабочему столу.

— Что у вас случилось, ребята? — уточнил Кунц, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Не спрашивай. Ты не представляешь, что мне снилось после вчерашнего вечера.

— Тебе ещё и не понравилось? — спросил до глубины души оскорблённый Кристиан. Рукой он нашарил на столе запасливо купленную Кунцем булочку и уже почти замахнулся, но вовремя передумал переводить продукт.

Кунц печально отставил в сторону йогурт и приготовился морально к тяжёлому рабочему дню.

Понедельник был в своём репертуаре.


End file.
